Drama At Degrassi
by SunnyRainStorms
Summary: Something happens to everyone. ::hates summaries:: Erm..Rated R for sexual content( also homosexual content), use of language, drug abuse, self-mutilation, violence, and sorry for the bold type in the first chapter...I'm to lazy to fix it..Enjoy!


This is my first ever Degrassi FF. This is before Holiday episode, and after the episode where Paige is raped by Dean. Ash and Craig are fighting again. Manny ends up in some trouble...Spinner and Paige have already hooked up. A little romance in Jimmy's neck of the woods. Ellie finds a new way to cope with her pain. Before the whisper to a scream episode. Nothing about Emma, maybe some words here and here, but I don't like her, so I don't really have much to write about. J.T finds a better person to like. Manny and Craig have a thing going on. I know the storyline is sort of screwed up, and everything's a little out of place. But hey it's my story so deal. Rated R for sexual content, violence, self mutilation, use of language and drug use. I don't own any of these Characters, and I don't know any of the people. Enjoy!!! Please R&R  


I Tried To tell you...  
  
Paige walked out of the counselor's office for the last time. Dean couldn't hurt her anymore, and she had moved on. She walked on to her locker, thinking about what a beautiful day it was, dropping her stuff off in her locker and started towards the lunch room.  
  
She turned the corner, and walked in. She smiled at Hazel, as she waved Paige to come over and sit with them. She walked over at sat down, beside Spinner. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, hon. Your affectionate today." Paige replied, with a kiss back.  
  
"It's only cause I love you honey-bun. "Spinner smiled.  
  
"Guys, please, enough with the PDA!" Hazel laughed.  
  
Paige looked around at all her friends. Everything was back to normal.  
  
Manny walked into spirit squad practice, in her short denim mini skirt, and midriff black top. She wanted to get this over with. She had an appointment with her hormones in Craig's garage. She smiled to herself.  
  
What a silly comment. She walked down the steps of the gym, onto the gym floor, and walked up to Paige, and said, "You know, you're right about Dean. He's a slime ball. I heard the truth about what he did to you. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."  
  
Paige smiled, and hugged Manny," Aw, hon. It's ok. I was trying to protect you. I tried to tell you..." She turned and walked away to start the practice.  
  
Manny ran into the locker room to change quickly. She brought up her hair with a blue ribbon to match her uniform. She walked out into the gym, the bright lights catching her off guard, and she tripped and fell over, landing on a basketball. She screamed. Then she realized it wasn't that big of a deal. And was completely mortified.  
  
Paige rushed over to her, pulling her up. She wondered why she had fallen, and why she had screamed. She helped a very embarrassed Manny up on to her feet.

"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just lost my footing. Stupid basketball.", she kicked it away. "Well, lets start practice." Paige watched Manny walk away, confused.  
  
"Okay, guys. We should be out of here in the next 20 minutes. We need to practice the moves for the Friday's game. Against Bardell," she glanced at Manny and Hazel, who both smiled sympathetically.  
  
As Paige had promised, they were all in the locker room 20 minutes later, each taking a shower, and getting ready to leave. Manny finished with her shower, and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out, and over to her bag.

She pulled out her best outfit. She pulled on an even shorter denim skirt than the one she was wearing earlier. She put on a blue and white t-shirt on, and white heeled flip- flops to match. She did her hair, making it straight, and put on her make up. She walked out of the gym, out of Degrassi CS, and over to her house to drop of her clothes and such.  
  
She made her way to Craig's garage. She was right on time. She walked thought he door, and found that she was also, alone. She sat down on the couch beside the band equipment. She looked around, wondering where he was. It was already 5:05. He had said to be here at 5 p.m. sharp.  
  
He walked in shortly after wards. She smiled, but she stayed where she was, wanting him to come to her.  
  
He turned around after closing the door, seeing his Manny smiling at him. He went over to her and pulled her up by her hands, lightly. He planted a kiss lightly on her lips, which made her go weak in the knees. The kiss grew more intense, but at the last second he pulled away.  
  
"Hey, beautiful. How are you doing?" Craig said. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap, letting her sit sideways, so he could look up at her.  
  
She looked at him, surprised at why he was being so nice. Frankly, he usually treated her, well, like a sloppy second.  
  
"I'm fine. You seem happy enough. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to see you. I hope that your happy to see me too?" He put on his puppy dog face that he knew she loved. Truthfully, he was happy because him and Ashley were fighting, so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about being here.  
  
"Aw...Craig, don't do that to me. I love you", and with that she leaned in and kissed him. He was a bit taken aback, but enjoyed the kissing, nonetheless. He moved out from under Manny, letting her lay down under him on the couch.

He moved into the kiss, opening her lips with his tongue, and making it more passionate. He pulled up her shirt and begin planting kisses on her stomach, not taking off her shirt, then moving up to her neck and biting and her ear. She giggled and pulled him to her, kissing him more. When his hand started to roam downwards, she stopped kissing and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Craig, I'm just not ready for that yet, ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok, that's fine. Whenever you are." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the her forehead. He rolled onto the side of the couch, letting her lay her head on his chest. They laid there talking for awhile, and then fell asleep.  
  
Manny woke up first, when she heard someone coming into the garage. She nudged Craig, and he grunted. She nudged him again, with her elbow harder this time. He woke up, looking around the darkness, and heard someone walking around. He called out into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there? Hello?"  
  
"Craig? Is that you?"  
  
Craig tensed up immediately, Manny feeling it, she suddenly realized who it was.  
  
Ashley.  
  
"Ashley. Hey, could you…erm...wait outside? I'm...not decent. I'll be out in a second."  
  
"Yeah, sure. No problem."  
  
Craig heard the door open and close, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He turned to Manny, seeing her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I have to...we're fighting...and...I'm sorry." He leaned down to kiss her.   
  
Suddenly, the light flashed on, and Ashley was standing at the door, with her hand on the light switch. She slowly shook her head.   
  
More coming soon. To be continued....Hehe…left you hanging there didn't I?

Thanks for reading... -Lyndsay


End file.
